Escapando del infierno
by Escristora
Summary: Puede que Regulus muriese en aquellas aguas tenebrosas, arrastrado por esos seres surgidos desde el mismo infierno. Puede que Kreacher lograse escapar aun cuando lo único que quería era morir con su amo. Puede que sobrevivir a la cueva, no signifique ser libre.
1. I

Después de haber reescrito esta historia como treinta veces, por fin he encontrado un formato con el que me siento cómoda para sacar adelante este fic. Las culpas a **Druida** que me tiene enganchada al 155w.

El fic es un regalo para** Venetrix** y está escrito con todo mi cariño. ¡Espero que satisfaga tus expectativas y que lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

Chillidos de terror inundan el aire.

Seres nacidos de la misma esencia de la muerte resurgen de los avernos.

_Inferi._

Siniestras criaturas que arrastran a Kreacher lejos de la vida; a las profundidades de ese lago maldito del que nadie puede escapar.

La esperanza lo abandona a medida que desaparece la tenue luz que iluminaba la cueva y el elfo se rinde para que el horror termine cuanto antes. Lo único que anhela es el dulce sopor de la muerte.

No obstante, algo se remueve en su pequeño corazón, cuando percibe la figura de su señor hundirse junto a él.

Rabia. Dolor. Honrar la última voluntad del amo Regulus.

Kreacher siente como la vida vuelve a su menudo cuerpo. El elfo patalea, se retuerce y combate con sus últimas fuerzas hasta verse libre por un segundo. El segundo necesario para desaparecer de ese horrible lugar, dejando atrás a su amo.

Porque él así lo ordenó.


	2. II

Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Es una continuación directa del anterior y espero que os guste muy mucho. Especialmente a **Venetrix**, que para eso es un regalo :P

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

Kreacher aúlla de dolor. Gotas de sangre le resbalan por el cuerpo, mientras el ama Walburga lo azota una y otra vez, desesperada. Ella exige saber. Quiere que le diga dónde está Regulus y por qué no ha vuelto con él.

Sin embargo, el elfo se escuda en un muro de silencio que nada ni nadie puede romper. Porque juró honrar la promesa hecha al joven amo.

Tembloroso, Kreacher se encoge, dispuesto a recibir una nueva retahíla de golpes cuando un tartamudeo se abre paso desde la habitación contigua. El ama suelta la correa y corre junto a Orión.

Instantes más tarde, gritos cargados de angustia y sufrimiento se elevan implacables en el número 12 de Grimmauld. Con paso vacilante, Kreacher se dispone a comprobar lo que ya sabe.

Que en el árbol familiar ha aparecido una nueva fecha.

Una que indica que el horror y la oscuridad han vuelto a adueñarse de aquella casa.


	3. III

¡Gracias por los reviews a **Venetrix**, **Druida** y **damcastillo**! Espero que os guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

**III**

El tóxico perfume de la muerte se aspira en cada rincón de la ancestral casa. Orión Black yace inerte en su cama, mientras Kreacher se ve en la obligación de preparar la mortaja para su ilustre señor.

Observa con ternura y devoción su rostro pálido y demacrado. Los largos meses de enfermedad no han conseguido menguar la nobleza de sus facciones, ni su porte aristocrático.

Una solitaria lágrima escapa de sus ojos; él sabe que su amo se ha dejado morir. Su cuerpo podía haber superado la enfermedad, está seguro, pero su espíritu se rindió el día en que la fecha de la defunción de Regulus apareció en el tapiz familiar.

Kreacher carraspea:

—He terminado, ama.

Walburga se gira y le mira con los ojos vacíos de toda expresión.

Kreacher hace una profunda reverencia y, en silencio, abandona el cuarto para dedicarse a sus quehaceres.

Los elfos domésticos no pueden permitirse llorar a sus muertos.


	4. IV

No estoy muy conforme con este capítulo, pero creo que era necesario y... Bueno, no me salía nada mejor. En fin, críticas y demás ya sabéis dónde dejarlas. Gracias a **Venetrix**, **Druida, SelenitaLunar, aleejandraa, Cris Snape, lunitadiciembre, Insomnio y Fiera Fierce **por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Nunca pensé que este fic pudiera tener tantos seguidores ;)**  
**

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

**IV**

Kreacher se despierta entre sollozos. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que pisó la cueva, pero las pesadillas no cesan. Cada noche, revive aterrado el miedo, la culpa y la desgracia que ese lugar ha acarreado sobre la antaño noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Instintivamente, el elfo dirige su mano a la pequeña abertura que hay entre sus harapos y sus dedos rozan la superficie fría y sedosa del guardapelo.

Kreacher no sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero no ha sido capaz de deshacerse de ese objeto. Intentó destruirlo, romperlo, arrojarlo al fuego, pero siempre salía indemne.

Al final, desesperado, optó por esconderlo y protegerlo hasta que llegase el día en que pudiese cumplir la promesa le hizo a su joven amo. Sólo resta esperar.

Un grito lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Walburga requiere su ayuda y Kreacher se dispone rápidamente a acudir a su lado.

El ama también tiene pesadillas.


	5. V

No estoy plenamente satisfecha, pero creo que he transmitido todo lo que quería decir. Las críticas, tanto positivas como negativas, son más que bien recibidas.

Gracias a **Venetrix**,** Insomnio y Fiera Fierce **por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior.**  
**

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

**V**

Kreacher sabe que hoy no es un buen día.

Ha oído rumores, palabras susurradas a media voz. Verdades escalofriantes que el viejo elfo no quiere creer. Porque, si lo que se dice es cierto, el Señor Tenebroso ha caído y los sangresucias habrán ganado otra vez.

Sacude la cabeza con desaprobación.

Él no sabe mucho de esas cosas, pero sí tiene claro que esos magos son aberraciones cuya mera existencia atenta contra las grandes y nobles familias. Como la suya.

Lentamente, entra en el pequeño salón con una taza de té que deposita en la mesilla.

Walburga observa, con la mirada perdida, el crepitar del fuego. A su lado se encuentran una carta y un periódico.

Kreacher nunca deshonraría a su ama preguntándole por el contenido de su correspondencia, pero no puede evitar echar un vistazo a la imagen que aparece en portada. La imagen del traidor Black.

A su lado, hay una palabra:

Azkaban.


	6. VI

Toc, toc. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Lamento el retraso, pero he sudado tinta para sacar esto adelante. Espero haber conseguido el impacto que creo que esta viñeta ha de transmitir. Ya me lo diréis.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Misila**, **Venetrix**, **Esme Vipz**, **Insomnio**, **Nalnya** y **Menyndir Minni **:)

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

**VI**

Kreacher está preocupado: el ama no se encuentra bien.

El viejo elfo doméstico sabe perfectamente que Walburga lleva años hundiéndose en su tristeza; no obstante, nunca creyó que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a su noble señora en este estado.

Los ojos, vacíos de toda expresión, buscan desesperadamente figuras que ya no están ahí. Escucha sus lamentos y oye cómo se desgañita la garganta, una y otra vez, llamando a aquellos en quienes está prohibido pensar. Traidores a la sangre a los que ella misma borró del tapiz familiar.

Y balbucea.

Balbucea el nombre de Regulus una y otra vez.

La señorita Cissy ha estado viniendo durante toda la semana a cuidar de Walburga y hacerla compañía. Kreacher se lo agradece en silencio, aunque sabe que nada en este mundo puede salvar a su ama de la locura.

Walburga está condenada.

Al amanecer, los aullidos cesan y Kreacher se siente más solo que nunca.


	7. VII

Con este capítulo llegamos al final de esta historia que nos ha permitido recorrer las entrañas de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black, de la mano de Kreacher.

Gracias a **Esme Vipz** y a **Nalnya ** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y a todos aquellos que habéis ido leyendo, comentando y agregando este fic a vuestros favoritos. Espero que el final no os decepcione :)

* * *

**Escapando del infierno**

* * *

**VII**

Hace años que Kreacher perdió la razón.

Desde que Walburga murió, el viejo elfo doméstico se ha visto obligado a vivir a su libre albedrío, algo para lo que nunca estuvo preparado. Es por esto que, cada mañana, el viejo elfo se postra ante el retrato de su ama dispuesto a obedecer cuanto diga. Aunque eso signifique dejar que el polvo se acumule en cada rincón.

Cuando llega la noche, Kreacher toma el guardapelo entre sus manos y lo lanza contra la pared una y otra vez, anhelando que se rompa, antes de irse a dormir entre sollozos y suciedad.

Día tras día Kreacher vive la misma rutina.

Hasta que todo cambia.

Una mañana las viejas bisagras de la puerta principal chirrían y una figura masculina cruza el polvoriento umbral.

Una expresión de furia contrae el rostro de Kreacher cuando reconoce al hombre que entra por la puerta.

El traidor a la sangre.

Sirius Black.

* * *

Para **Venetrix**, con todo mi cariño.


End file.
